leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Leaf Stone
|} The Leaf Stone (Japanese: リーフのいし Leaf Stone) is a type of evolutionary stone introduced in Generation I. In the core series games Price / | 2100| 1050}} |N/A| 1050}} | 2100| 1050}} |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} | 1000| 1050}} | 2,100| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,050}} | 3,000| 1,500}} | 5,000| 2,500}} |} |} In , the Leaf Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. This consumes the Leaf Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into (outside of Alola) or (in Alola) *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into Description |A Stone used for making certain kinds of Pokémon evolve.}} |Evolves certain kinds of Pokémon.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It has a leaf pattern.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It has a leaf pattern.}} |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It has an unmistakable leaf pattern.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Celadon Department Store |- | | Sea Cottage (from Bill's grandfather) | (gift from Gina) , Mystery Gift |- | | | (trade for Green Shard with Treasure Hunter) |- | | (×2) | Celadon Department Store |- | | Cipher Lab | |- | | Floaroma Meadow | The Underground |- | | Viridian Forest, Sea Cottage (from Bill's grandfather) | (gift from Gina), Bug-Catching Contest first prize (post-National Pokédex), Pokéathlon Dome (2500 Pts.) |- | | (×2), Castelia City | s, Black City /White Forest (Karenna) |- | | , Lostlorn Forest | Battle Subway/Pokémon World Tournament (3 BP), Join Avenue ( ), White Forest (Store 1), s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm), Hidden Grottoes (Routes , , , , , , , , , ; Floccesy Ranch; Giant Chasm; Abundant Shrine; Lostlorn Forest; Pinwheel Forest) Pokémon Dream Radar (regular areas after catching ) |- | | | |- | | , Laverre City | Lumiose City ( ), (The Leaf Stone Cup Begins!, The Battle for the Best: Version X! , and The Battle for the Best: Version Y! ), (from Psychic Inver), Spiky Rock 2 (in battles; using or ) |- | | | (trade for Green Shard with Treasure Hunter), Mauville City ( ), (The Leaf Stone Cup Begins!, The Battle for the Best!), (rematch with Rose), Secret Base ("Pick up stones" with ) |- | | | (Lv. 3) |- | | | Konikoni City, Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | | Konikoni City, Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | , | Celadon Department Store |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Leaf Stone in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Leaf Stone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, and Gates to Infinity. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |?|100 }} |} |} Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon by offering it at the Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring or by using it in a dungeon . This consumes the Leaf Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into If thrown, it will deal 1 /2 damage (2 if sticky). In Red Rescue Team, Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |A peculiar stone inscribed with a leafy pattern. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |A peculiar stone with a leafy pattern. It helps certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Wish Cave (Kecleon Shop: 13, 26, 33, 41, 49, 59, 65, 71, 78, 83, 88, 93F) |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Mystifying Forest (Kecleon Shop: 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F), Lake Afar (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F), Midnight Forest (Kecleon Shop: B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F) |- | | | Treasure boxes Pokémon Paradise (Sunken Treasure, Beartic Slide, Prize Palace) Skill Treasury, Treasure Trove |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, evolve into if its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Leaf Stone. A Leaf Stone can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} In the anime The Leaf Forest appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad, which is a reported hotbed of Leaf Stones. The radiation from these stones in the forest is so strong that it caused Melvin's to evolve. A fake Leaf Stone, made by , appeared in Make Room for Gloom, where the discovery of its nature as a fake was central to the episode. A real Leaf Stone first appeared at the very end of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. With it, the that had been following Misty's Togepi evolved into an . In The Grass Route, a set of Leaf Stones was offered as the prize for winning the Grass Tournament. Although Team Rocket tried to steal the stones, they were eventually won by Ephraim. He planned on using them to evolve his parents' Pokémon. Both a Leaf Stone and a Sun Stone appeared in Whichever Way the Wind Blows during an explanation of the branch in 's evolutionary line. Mystery on a Deserted Island! featured the Leaf Stone along with all of the other evolutionary stones available as of Generation V. A full set of evolutionary stones was seen on display in a stone shop in Geosenge Town in The Cave of Trials!. File:Leaf Stone anime.png|A Leaf Stone in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga The focus of the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question! was evolutionary stones, including the Leaf Stone. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Kindest Tentacruel, the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman told about a legend of an underwater dome at the bottom of Harbor, housing a set of evolutionary stones which, unlike normal stones, did not disappear after making a Pokémon evolve, allowing them to be used repeatedly. The cause of Red's Poliwhirl's evolution had been one of these said stones, proving the legend to be true. Yellow was later led to the dome by a wild , finding a Leaf Stone in it, but the Fire, Thunder, and Water Stones were missing. Later, it was revealed that had given them to so he could freely evolve and devolve his Eevee. In Ring Ring Goes Beldum, a Leaf Stone was seen amongst the stones collected by . In Triple Threat, Cilan, Chili, and Cress used a Leaf Stone, Fire Stone, and Water Stone to evolve their , , and into , , and , respectively, during their battle against the Shadow Triad. Trivia * In , Leaf Stone is the only evolutionary stone that cannot be sold to the . This was corrected in . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=葉之石 |zh_cmn=葉之石 / 叶之石 葉子之石 |fi=Lehtikivi |fr=Pierre PlanteGen VI+ PierreplanteGen I- |de=Blattstein |it=Pietrafoglia |ko=리프의돌 Leaf-ui Dol |pl=Kamień Liścia Liściasty Kamień/Kamienny Liść |pt_br=Pedra de Folha (PS058-present, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Pedra da Folha (anime, PS519) |pt_eu=Pedra Folha |es=Piedra Hoja |sv=Bladsten |tr=Yaprak Taşı |vi=Đá cỏ }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Blattstein es:Piedra hoja fr:Pierre Plante it:Pietrafoglia ja:リーフのいし zh:叶之石（道具）